Hey There My Sonshine
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: An explanation as to why Sonny's gone and why Chad's replaced her. Based on the song "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's. One shot.


**A/N: I decided to write this as an explanation to why Sonny left and why Chad's suddenly on So Random. I mean, c'mon Disney! It takes 5 minutes to come up with a good reason why everything's changed! :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the Plain White T's. Not Hey There Delilah. Not Sonny With A Chance or So Random. :(**

Chad's POV

"You're leaving?" I asked in a slightly surprised tone.

"Yeah, I've been accepted to Juilliard!" the once brunette Random exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great news, Sonny!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic, "How'd you get in? I heard the waiting list is massive."

"I actually applied two years ago before I made it onto So Random."

"Ohhh," was all I managed to spit out.

"Yep! My mom and I are gonna go apartment hunting next month."

"But it's a whole summer away, though…" I said quietly.

"We want to have everything ready by the fall."

Before I could say anything else, she spotted Tawni down the hallway, "Hey Tawni! Wait up!"

She turned to me and said, "Sorry, I've gotta go tell Tawni and the rest of my friends. See you later?"

"Sure. See you around." I responded, walking away with my hands in my pockets.

* * *

><p>Just like that, two months passed and she was gone. I'd never gotten around to talking to her about us. I wanted to make things right before she left. But I was too late.<p>

For weeks, I was depressed. Even Portlyn noticed and that's saying something. She's usually in her own little world that consists of shopping and flirting.

One day, I saw the Randoms' director, Marshall on his cell phone in the hall.

"I don't care! We need to find a replacement for Sonny! She said she'd visit when she can, but that's not going to help when she's gone! Also, we're gonna start having musical guests on the show. Find one!" he said in a frustrated voice.

As he began walking away, I ran up to him and said, "Hey, I hear you're looking for a musical act?"

"Please welcome Hollywood's own Chad Dylan Cooper!" I heard the youngest Random say.

The stage rotated and I was facing the audience. I was sitting on a stool behind a mic and holding my guitar.

"Hey guys. You might have heard this song before, but this is my version of _Hey There Delilah_ by the Plain White T's."

_Hey there my Sonshine,_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty._

_Yes you do._

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you._

_I swear it's true._

_Hey there my Shortstack,_

_Don't you worry about the distance._

_I'm right there if you get lonely,_

_Give this song another listen._

_Close your eyes._

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise._

_I'm by your side._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_What you do to me._

_Hey there my Sonshine,_

_I know times are getting hard._

_But just believe me, girl_

_We'll meet again_

_It's really not that far._

_We'll have it good._

_We'll have the life we knew we would._

_My word is good._

_Hey there my Shortstack,_

_I've got so much left to say._

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away,_

_I'd write it all._

_And then in love with me you'd fall._

_We'd have it all._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_A thousand miles seems pretty far,_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars._

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way._

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way._

_Sonny, I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through,_

_The world will never ever be the same._

_And you're to blame._

_Hey there my Sonshine,_

_You be good and don't you miss me._

_Four more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do._

_You'll know it's all because of you._

_We can do whatever we want to._

_Hey there my Shortstack, here's to you._

_This one's for you._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_What you do to me…_

When I had finished the song, I looked around at the crowd. Some girls in the front row were crying. Whether it be out of jealousy or happiness is debatable. Anyways, after I left the stage I got a call on my cell phone.

It was Sonny. I picked up the phone and said, "Hey Sonny."

"Hey Chad." she said with almost no emotion.

I was surprised, but said, "What's up?"

"Turn around."

I whipped around faster than I thought was humanly possible. And standing there was the girl with chocolate brown eyes, looking back at me.

I hung up and shoved the phone in my pocket as I walked towards her, "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come visit?" she said, smirking.

"That depends on the reason." I said, smirking back.

"Tawni told me this would be a show I wouldn't forget."

"Was it?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

That's when she kissed me. Just like the first time, the sparks ran through us. It surpassed every other kiss I've ever shared with anyone by far.

When we pulled away, she gave a small smile and replied, "Does that answer your question?"

"I missed you, Shortstack." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you too, my egg whites with tomato on the side… And I need to give you a shorter nickname."

I just laughed and kissed the top of her head. C'mon, I think some people out there want to say, 'Hello.'

The rest of the Randoms had just finished saying their goodnights when we appeared on the side of the stage.

"I think there's one more person who'd like to say something." I said, walking out onto the stage.

Then, Sonny followed and the crowd went wild.

"Hey everyone! I just wanted to say, it's been great being on So Random. I've been given the opportunity to attend the amazing school for music, dance, and drama: Juilliard."

The audience applauded and cheering spread throughout the stage. When they calmed down, Sonny continued.

"Thank you for being such supportive fans! I'll miss you all!" Sonny said with tears in her eyes.

"We love you, Sonny!" a voice shouted.

"I love you too! Thank you!" she said, smiling and waving as the show finally came to an end.

As we walked backstage, I turned to Sonny, "I think we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" she asked.

"You, Juilliard, us? What more do you want to celebrate?" I chuckled.

She laughed and replied, "Alright. Where to?"

"My place? I'll cook us dinner."

"Okay. As long as you don't overcook the spaghetti again!" she said, punching my arm playfully.

"Hah, don't worry. I've finally perfected my methods for cooking."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked to my car. Life was finally the way it should be.

* * *

><p>After that whole situation, I was offered an official spot on So Random. So of course, I took it. For Sonny. She hasn't missed an episode.<p>

I'm still working on Mackenzie Falls, but this season is focusing a little more on Devon, Chloe, Trevor, and Penelope. Oh, and Portlyn returns from her mysterious ballooning accident. But I've told you too much already.

Anyways, Sonny and I are still going strong. Even though we'll be a thousand miles apart, we'll make it through.

**A/N: Review please!**


End file.
